I'm the daughter of rage and love, the Jesus of Suburbia
by Maxine Winchester
Summary: DESTIEL. While on a hunt, Dean and Cas meet a girl who is Dean's daughter. She has a history of substance abuse, and has had an abusive childhood. Will she stay where she is, or travel with the Winchesters and continue with the family business? Rating for coarse language and violence. But the again, should you really be watching Supernatural if you're not okay with those?
1. Jesus of Suburbia

This is going to be kind of a songfic. Which means I'll put lyrics at the start of each chapter that has a significance to the chapter. WARNING: COARSE LANGUAGE!  
_

 _I'm the son of rage and love, the Jesus of Suburbia, from the bible of none of the above, on a steady diet of, soda pop and Ritalin, no-one ever died for my sins in hell, as far as I can tell, as least the ones I've gotten away with. ~Jesus of Suburbia, Green Day_

The Impala pulled up in another nameless, shitty motel, in another nameless, shitty town. Sam got out and payed for a room. According to local legend, room 66 of the motel was haunted. Castiel said that was incorrect, that there was no sign of hauntings. All the same, Dean sprinkled salt on the windowsills and at the doorway. They slept peacefully that night, which was a rarity in itself. Sam had a chuckles when he woke up first to find Cas' head resting on Dean's chest. The younger Winchester pulled out his phone and snapped a couple of picture for blackmail later. The 'lovebirds' as Sam called them, woke up about half an hour after Sam, and they left the motel to do some investigating. "Sammy, you go talk to the cops. Cas, you come with me for some interrogation." Cas nodded and followed Dean. Sam rolled his eyes. Of course Dean would chose the funnest part of their job.

~o0O0o~

"Okay Cas, according to this report, Kristine O'Shane was the mother of two girls, Demetria and Alexandria O'Shane. So we'll talk to them first." Cas nodded, and Dean walked up to a house that sat on the end of the street. He knocked once and the door was opened by a girl in a wheelchair. She looked them up and down with a quirked eyebrow and wheeled out of the way. She had straight blond hair and was dressed all in pink. "Hey Demi! Some of your people here to see you!" She yelled, and Dean heard some loud thuds, and a girl who looked exactly the opposite of the wheelchair girl appeared in the doorway. "Thanks Alex, I'll take it from here." She said. The newcomer had short spiky blue hair and was wearing a button-down black t-shirt, silver studded belt, a red tie and a pair of black jeans. "Come inside, it's fucking cold outside." She muttered, rubbing her arms and tapping an old thermostat that was attached to the wall. Dean stepped inside and was immediately hit by the smell of roasting chicken. The girl led them into up a staircase and into a room with 'DON'T YOU FUCKING COME IN HERE' written on the door in black Sharpie. She slammed the door closed with her foot and gestured to a small couch that sat across from a bunkbed. "Ok. From the looks of thing you're both hunters." She said, crossing her legs and cracking open a bottle of ginger beer. Dean's eyes widened and he clenched his fists. "You in the trench coat, you walk like you're not used to being human. So I'm guessing angel. The way you two act around each other is like you're stepping on broken glass. That just _screams_ denied feelings. Maybe you sleep together and then act like nothing happened in the morning." The girl took a sip of her ginger beer and Dean decided that he wasn't liking the direction this conversation was going. "We're here about your mother."  
"I know what happened to Mum." The girl said, leaning back against the bed.  
"Oh really? Then you'll know you're completely out of your depth-" Dean shot back, but the girl cut him off.  
"Ha! You wish! I'm handling this just fine on my own! Now I know what Mum meant when she said I was like Dad!"  
"What did you just say?" Dean asked, his voice low and foreboding.  
"I _said_ now I know what Mum meant when she said I was like Dad."  
"Yeah, but what's that supposed to mean?"  
"Oh I'm sorry, did I not introduce myself? Maybe you remember Kristine Smith?" Dean's face went pale and the girl smiled. "What is she talking about Dean?" Cas asked, suddenly speaking after being completely silent for the whole conversation. "About three months before Dad went missing the first time, we were stuck in a small town in Texas for about four months. There was a vampire infestation, and then a werewolf which took quite a while to kill. During that time, I saved the life of a woman, Kristine Smith. We then, uh, got pretty close."  
"Cut a long story short, good afternoon, I'm Demetria Winchester, pleased to meet you. Downstairs is Alexandria O'Shane, she's a self-absorbed girly girl if ever there was one. Don't let her play you any music unless you like Taylor Swift, Katy Perry or Justin Bieber. I, on the other hand, am a punk rocker, with a combination of suicidal tendencies and a messy history of substance abuse. For three months I lived on soda pop and Ritalin. I blame it on Daddy issues." Demetria smiled and shook Dean and Cas' hands.  
"I'm Dean, and that's Cas." Dean said and Demetria nodded.  
"Daddy issues?" Cas asked, his head cocked.  
"Don't worry about it." Demetria stood up. "Alexandria! I'm going out!" She yelled, slinging a canvas rucksack over her shoulder and grabbing Dean and Cas' hands. "C'mon. Mum got herself into all sorts of shit. But I gotta get back before _he_ comes back." Demetria pulled on a blue hoody and jogged down the stairs. Dean and Cas followed her. She burst out of the house, Dean and Cas hot on her heels. "Not as slow as I thought." She said and Cas smiled.  
"I think your daughter is a nice person." Cas whispered to Dean, who nodded, and slowed to a stop beside Demetria. "This is where Mum went. Okay, I gotta go. If you need me, ask Alexandria, she'll know where I am." Demetria waved, and sprinted off, leaving Dean and Cas at the edge of some rather questionable-looking woods. "Well, this is where Demetria said her mother went. Come on Dean." Cas pulled Dean into aforementioned woods. _That_ was their first mistake.

~o0O0o~

"Hey guys." Demetria walked into a rundown apartment building and was greeted by about five children running at her and hugging her. Demetria hugged back, and walked over to a scary looking man with an orange mowhawk. "Hey Matt. Do you mind if I leave some of my stuff here? I'm coming to live with you guys, I just gotta get the rest of my stuff." The man's expression softened and he stood up and hugged Demetria. "It's gunna be okay Demi. Don't worry." Demetria nodded and hugged the guy back. He took a step back and cupped his hands to his mouth. "Oi! Demi's here and she needs to stow some stuff!" He yelled, and four kids the same age as Demetria appeared out of nowhere. Demetria laughed and tossed her bag to the tallest one, who winked at her. "Keep it safe would'ya?" She thumped her chest with a fist and ran off.

"Cas? Where are you man?" Dean walked through a dark tunnel that he was _sure_ he'd seen Cas enter. "Cas this isn't funny anymore! Have you beamed back up to Heaven or something?" Dean heard a scuffle, and he cautiously approached the back of the tunnel. "Cas?" The angel was curled up in a ball, his back pressed up against the cave wall. "Cas!" Dean rushed over to Cas, who sniffed and shuffled closer to Dean. "What happened?"  
"Something has rendered my Grace useless. It's only temporary though."  
"We need to find Demetria. But before that we're gunna need to get some shut-eye. This, whatever we're facing is obviously very powerful, so we're gunna need our strength." Cas nodded and followed Dean out of the cave.

~o0O0o~

Demetria snuck through the front door. She was halfway up the stairs when she heard him yell her name. "Coming sir!" She yelled back and ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
"Where have you been?" He asked, and Demetria already knew how this was going to end.  
"I've been helping some men who were looking into Mum's disappearance sir." Demetria replied, and head bowed and her hands clasped in front of her. "What were you _supposed_ to have been doing?" He asked  
"Cooking."  
"Now you have to face the consequences." He slammed his closed fist in Demetria's cheek and she staggered back, ducking under the kitchen table. "Come out from under there." He ordered and Demetria had no choice but to obey. She crawled out and he slammed a chair into her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. Demetria lay on her back, trying to get some air back into her lungs. He stepped down on her chest, and she gulped. "Next time I tell you to do something, you do it." He snarled, and Demetria nodded. He removed his foot and Demetria got to her feet, one arm wrapped around her stomach. "Get out of my sight." He growled, and Demetria ran up the stairs and into her bedroom. She pulled out her guitar, a suitcase full of clothes, laptop, three flashlights and her savings. She sprinted down the stairs and reached out to open the door, when she heard footsteps behind her. "What the fuck do you think you're doing? Come back here now you good-for-nothing piece of shit!" Demetria turned around and looked him in the eye.  
"Kiss. My. Ass." She said, flipped him off and bolted out of the house. She ran the whole way to the rundown apartment building. She kicked the door several times, and was greeted by a disgruntled looking Matt. "What the hell do you-" He looked up at Demetria and realised who it was. "Oh Demi it's you! Hey guys! Demi's here!" The same four kids from earlier that day rushed over and hugged her. "Jake! Zack! Demi needs help with her bags!" Matt yelled, and a skinny boy with green hair and a ripped t-shirt and a red-headed muscly boy wearing a plaid shirt walked over. "Hey Demi." The skinny boy said, and the red-head grabbed her suitcase.  
"How's life Jake?" Demi asked, slinging her arm around his shoulder.  
"So, so. Sarah asked if you'd brought your guitar." Jake asked hopefully. Demi gestured to the guitar strapped to her back. "Up up Demi!" The smallest of the kids raised her arms and Demi complied, lifting up the girl and sitting her on her hip. The company walked up a flight of stairs and into a room, where there was a large fire pit and about ten people gathered around it "You're going to have to hop down now okay?" She told the girl, who nodded and slipped off Demi's hip and ran off to join the other kids. A girl with long brown hair that had red tips marched over and hugged Demi. "You okay?" She asked, and Demi nodded. "Bullshit. You're walking funny, and you've got a bruise on your cheek." Demi rolled her eyes and sat down next to Sarah, who pulled off her shirt. There was a cut running from the top of Demi's hip to the bottom of her ribs. Sarah raised an eyebrow and Demi sighed. "Chair." She muttered, and Sarah nodded. Someone passed Sarah a bottle of Vodka, who poured some onto a tissue and dabbed at the wound, making Demi hiss with pain every so often. "I'm going to kill that son of a bitch." Zack growled, and Demi snorted. "You won't have to. My _real_ father is coming to get me tomorrow. I'm going to go with him. If he doesn't want me, I'll stay with you guys. There's a snowball in Hell's chance of me going back _there_." A small boy passed Demi her guitar.  
"Play." He said, and Demi smiled.  
"Sure. Which song do you want this time?" Sarah pulled a bandage out of a first-aid box and wrapped it around Demi's stomach. She picked up her guitar winced slightly. "So? Which song?" Sarah wrapped herself up in a blanket and scooted closer to the fire pit. "Jesus of Suburbia." Zack said, and Demi grinned.  
"But of course." She replied, and played the first chords. "I'm the son of rage and love, the Jesus of Suburbia, from the bible of none of the above, on a steady diet of. Soda pop and Ritalin, no-one ever died for my sins in Hell, as far as I can tell, at least the ones I've gotten away with. And there's nothing wrong with me. This is how I'm supposed to be. In a land of make-believe, you don't believe in me."...

 **A/N: You can actually use Vodka or alcohol to clean a wound. In the alcohol there is a disinfectant. Just in case you were wondering.**


	2. Missing you

_Hold on tight, this ride is a wild one. Make no mistake the day will come when you can't cover up what you've done. Now don't loose your fight kid, it only takes a push to pull on through, with so much left to do, you'll be missing out, and we'll be missing you. -Missing You, All time low_

Dean knocked on the door of Demetria's house. It was answered by the girl in the wheelchair, who handed him a map and slammed the door in his face. " _Okay_ then." Dean muttered to himself, and unfolded the map. There was a route drawn in black Sharpie leading to a red X. Dean shrugged, and followed the map. It led him to a rundown apartment building. Dean pulled a gun out of the waistband of his jeans, and climbed the staircase. He walked into a large room with a fire pit in the centre, and about fourteen people asleep around it. He checked the faces of the sleeping people, until he came to a girl with spiky blue hair who was being used as a pillow by two kids. "Demetria." Dean hissed, shaking her shoulder. She had a purple bruise on her cheek, and Dean felt a wave of protectiveness. Some son of a bitch hurt _his_ _kid._ Demetria stirred, and sat bolt upright, waving her arms around. The kids slid onto the floor, still fast asleep. Demetria almost laughed at the look on Dean's face. "Don't worry, the aren't mine. They're Jimmy and Whatsername's."  
"Whatsername?"  
"I forgot her name. We should go before Alexandria tells him where I am." Demetria picked up her suitcase, rucksack and guitar. "Him?" Dean asked, his eyebrows furrowed.  
"Your eyebrows are going weird." Demetria said, pointing to Dean's face.  
"Don't avoid the question." Dean said, and Demetria chewed her lip.  
"I'll tell you later okay?"  
"Fine. But I'm getting an answer out of you young lady."  
"I'm not a lady."  
"Yeah. Jeez, that made me sound like some old geezer from some show Sammy likes." Dean shivered, and Demetria walked out of the room. "For a hunter, you sure talk a whole lot." She said, and Dean rolled his eyes and followed her out. They walked along an empty street, Demetria humming and swinging her arms. Then a large man who was almost as tall as Sam turned the corner. He looked Demetria right in the eye and she shrank back. "Girl! Get back home, there's dishes that need doing!" He barked, and Demetria walked towards him, but Dean grabbed her arm. "You don't have to. You can come with me." He said, and Demetria nodded and moved to go back to Dean, but one of the man's meaty fists closed around her wrist. "Hey! Let me go!"  
"Let the kid go." Dean growled, and the large man sneered at Dean.  
"Who are you to correct me when I'm disciplining my child." He said, and Demetria tried to twist out of his grip.  
"But she's not your child is she?" Dean asked. He mimed firing a gun and Demetria nodded. The least Dean could do was buy the kid some time. She reached for the gun in waistband of her jeans and her hand closed around cool metal. Demetria gulped and swung around, pointing the gun between the eyes of the man. "Let me go you son of a bitch." She snarled, and the man let her go. Demetria walked backwards until she was standing next to Dean.  
"Dean Winchester, at your service." Dean smiled, bowed and pulled Demetria into a '67 Chevy Impala. He stepped on the gas, and left the man on the footpath, staring after them with his mouth open. "WhooHoo!" Demetria yelled, fist-pumping.

"Who _was_ that?" Dean asked, and Demetria gnawed on a fingernail.

"Mum's husband. I've had to look after myself since she got married. I hacked the bank accounts of murderers and payed for my food and clothes."  
"What's with the whole 'disciplining my child'?" Dean asked, and her couldn't help a comical imitation of the man's thick Southern accent. "Let's just say, he's the reason for the bandage." Demetria tugged on the frayed ends of her t-shirt and Dean decided to break the silence by passing Demetria the box of tapes. "Pick one." He said, keeping his eyes on the road. Demetria nodded and plucked an Green Day tape out and shoved into the stereo. 'American Idiot' blasted throughout the car, and Demetria started singing along. "Don't wanna be an American idiot. Don't want a nation under the new mania. And can you hear the sound of hysteria? The subliminal mindfuck America!" Her voice sounded kind of like Cas'. Strong but soft, and melodic, like a harp or something chick-flicky like that. Speaking of Cas, Dean had the left the angel in the motel room with Sam. Poor guy had had his Grace dampened by some psycho monster which had yet to be identified. He might smash plates or something weird like that. You never could predict Cas. He'd cuddle bunnies one minute and smite demons the next. Cas' cute little face, and his happy smile, and his annoyingly kissable lips... This train of thought was doing into dangerous territory and Dean decided to stop it before it got out of hand. Dementia was still singing away, her eyes gently closed and her fingers tapping out the rhymn on the car dash. "Hey Demetria," Demetria turned her head to Dean, her eyes still closed, but she stretched out a finger and paused the tape.

"Call me Demi." She said with a smile, and cracked an eye open. "What's up?"

"Are you sure you want to live with me, Sammy and Cas? Our life is kind, you know, rought with danger. You don't have to stay with us you know." Dean kept his eyes on the road, but he could feel Demetria's eyes on him.

"I probably would not've left if I didn't _Dad_." Demetria's smile grew wider, and she rested her head in Dean's shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her and she pressed play on the tape and hummed away to 'Are we the waiting'. After about three minutes, Dean realised that she'd fallen asleep. "Teenagers." He grumbled, but didn't shove her off.

 **Aww, little heart-melting family shit. Did you know, you can make anything sound really tough by adding 'and shit' at the end? Eg; "What're you doing?" "Just washing the dishes and shit." That's enough random trivia for one chapter! Buh bye!**


End file.
